The invention has been devised particularly, although not solely, for releasably fastening together the opposite ends of a shoe lace thereby avoiding the need to tie the shoe lace together using a conventional bow. The invention may have other applications such as where laces are employed in garments and bags.
The two lace ends may be the ends of two separate laces or the opposite ends of a single lace. The term "lace end" is taken to include the free portion of a lace extending beyond that portion of the lace which is in a lacing arrangement.
In the specification, the term "lace" shall be taken to include any cord or string for holding or drawing together.